


Skin Deep

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Series: Psycho Boys in love [1]
Category: Natural Born Killers (1994), Texas chainsaw the next generation, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The farmhouse is quiet a little too quiet for Mickey's liking, he wonders where Vilmer's run off too. Little does he know he's got a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

There was a heavy air resting just under the surface in the farmhouse that night. Mickey could sense it, his jaw hitched as he was brought back to reality. Anything the day and earlier dealings of the night were forgotten as he took a sweeping glance around the kitchen. Hazy full of bones and garbage, god knows what else but he had come to love no less. ‘’Say Walter….’’ He started in finding the second brother hunched over the kitchen table assembling a lamp shade out of human skin. The two men locked eyes from across the room momentarily. ‘’Yeah?’’ Walter answered applying a new layer of skin to the shade, his eyes not breaking from his handy work. ‘’Where do ya suppose Vilmer’s run off too?’’ Mickey asked calmly pushing himself off from the counter; he walked by Walter admiring the man’s work he gave a nod of approval he was on the right track. ‘’Upstairs most likely, been actin’ strange today mumbling something about gettin’ something right.’’ Walter replied starting to sew the skin inward. ‘’Get what right he didn’t say?’’ Mickey asked though he could tell he wasn’t going to get a further response out of him, no matter how hard he pried. 

‘’Fair enough, thanks for the chat.’’ Mickey said before heading up the stairs to the bedroom. Mickey caught the strenuous muffles from down the hall, he waited a moment wanting to make sure that Vilmer wasn’t in any disarray before he then trotted down the hall into the room instantly. The room was left just as before nothing out of place or changed, minus the music of slipknot playing from the stereo in the corner. ‘’Vilmer?’’ Mickey weighed in as he looked around the room, the door to the bathroom was left open and Vilmer was standing in front of the mirror, groaning a bit before he straighten his back and spun around to meet Mickey’s stare. ‘’Mickey glad you’re here gotta surprise for ya.’’ Vilmer grinned he already pumping with giddiness and bit of nerves rolled into one. ‘’A surprise for me, aw shucks baby you shouldn’t have.’’ Mickey retorted with an equally evil grin as he crossed the room meeting Vilmer until their bodies were flushed together. 

Silence had swept the room then, sometimes just being in each other’s space was nice even being insane and murderers they liked these quiet moments like anyone else, Mickey’s head hung low, as his fingers ghosted over Vilmer’s hip. ‘’So what’s the surprise is it somethin’ I can use? He asked looking up meeting Vilmer’s lust filled stare, he had a dead serious expression on his own face but he loved looking at the smile on his lover’s face instead. ‘’Pull down the zipper to my jumpsuit.’’ Vilmer murmured he was already crawling out of his skin, he fidgeted under Mickey’s light touches but he restrained himself long enough just as the other man had taken hold of the zipper and pulled the jumpsuit down slowly.  
Mickey took a moment to appreciate the skin a bit scarred but still firm to grasp of Vilmer, he surveyed what in blazes he was meant to look for before his eyes suddenly widen. ‘’You like it?’’ Vilmer croaked out with a bit of an evil giggle, right were his heart laid was a small inscription etched into the flesh. The skin pink and tender where the blade had been, give it a couple of hours it would darken but Mickey could see it bright as day. 

His own name his god damn name carved in Vilmer’s heart, Vilmer waited his chest rose and fell as his breathing quickened. ‘’Well do ya like-‘’ Just then Mickey had chimed in a simple but adored smile on his face. ‘’I fuckin’ love it.’’ He said with a laugh as he looked Vilmer dead in the eyes. ‘’You did all this fer me?’’ Mickey shook his head still grinning of course Vilmer would do something like that. ‘’It hurt like a motherfucker, took a couple of hours just get the courage to do it but sure hell glad I did.’’ Vilmer said proudly. ‘’I just hope it’s not too much….’’ He was cut off again just as Mickey had grabbed him by the face and brought their mouths together. 

All teeth and tongue before they both found their footing melting into the kiss. ‘’Ain’t too much, not at all baby.’’ Mickey said dragging his lips from Vilmer’s briefly to his neck before he dropped down a bit, his mouth sucking on the skin where his name laid. His teeth grazed into the flesh as Vilmer let out a surprised moan. ‘’Mickey….shit.’’ he uttered his hand anchoring Mickey’s head up as he let him suckle and kiss the skin until raw. After a minute or two his legs and the rest of his body began to twitch in anticipation, Vilmer felt the tingling in his skin again. ‘’Come on Mickey….want it want you.’’ He groaned feeling the older man rise up as he felt the rest of his jumpsuit slide off his shoulders and work their way down to his waist.’’ You don’t need these, come here I gotta surprise for you now.’’ Mickey said taking Vilmer’s hand as they fell lazily onto the old mattress.  
Afterword’s Vilmer sat up in bed he wasn’t moving as much since Mickey was giving him one of his routinely leg massages whenever his damn leg would act up. The brace had been taken off and was resting on the floor near the bed; he had his eyes closed feeling the tightness in the muscle began to fade. Mickey worked his fingers adding just enough pressure to ease all the pain away, his eyes however kept darting back to the name on Vilmer’s chest, something he just couldn’t stray his eyes away from any more. ‘’You keep gawkin’ at that dam name like that, you’d might as well get yourself one too.’’ Vilmer said already close to sleep as he rested against Mickey. Mickey let his hands go slack as he took a final glance before then looking at Vilmer’s face instead. ‘’I reckon so.’’ He stated.

**Author's Note:**

> -Sweats Nervously- I don't even know where to begin......this started out as a simple conversation between me and pal Alexandra, then before we knew it it morphed into it's own thing! Outside of the ever loveliness of Rust x Marty we both saw the opportunity of untapped potential, between Matthew and Woody's other characters, and thus created other ships along the way. This being the first in a line of stories following the murderous love affair, of killers Mickey Knox and Vilmer Sawyer. :3 Psycho boys in love


End file.
